


I think I might give up everything if you asked me to.

by SheWalksInBeauty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, it's just sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWalksInBeauty/pseuds/SheWalksInBeauty
Summary: Inspired by this post on tumblr I saw about this song.





	

He could imagine a world without Harry. But only barely. In the moments just before he wakes up- sometimes- he doesn’t remember who he is. He could be 5 years old in his childhood home. He could be 21 in a hotel room’s crisp and formal sheets. In those moments exists the world without Harry. It’s quiet and soft. And when he opens his eyes, it’s completely forgotten.

Moments with Harry feel momentous. Feel like _this_. Harry is his life in italics. Harry is the primary colors and every one of Louis’ thoughts is a derivation of him. Tracing his fingers down Harry’s hairline. Finding the edges of his jawbone and feeling his heartbeat amplified through his skin. Louis thinks that he is dramatically beautiful. Or maybe Louis is just dramatic.

Harry holds his breath, hoping for a few extra seconds of courage. He opens his eyes and looks at Louis. He wishes for words that would win him Louis’ smile. Words for the grim grin or the wide curve of his lips. Words for the sweet lift of the corner of his mouth. He wants to tell him to never leave. But he never has enough words for how much he needs Louis.

“I would give up everything if you asked me to”

Louis doesn’t answer.

“We could go. Disappear” He wonders how many have made promises like that. How many have meant it. He wonders if love is meant to feel this deliberate or if they are exceptions or if their love is exceptional.

Louis doesn’t answer.

“I think I would give up everything, just ask me to”

And he means it. Of course he means it. There had, perhaps, been a time when that wasn’t true. When he would have watched Louis go and survived. He would have chosen to stay. Now he measures his breaths in the beats of Louis’ heart. He counts days from the moment he meets Louis’ eyes. And now it is simple. It could be so simple. He looks at Louis and waits.

“I won’t ask you to”

Louis doesn’t say that he thinks this everyday. That he sings it to himself as he bustles through his kitchen. That he kisses it into Harry’s lips every time they’re together. He doesn’t tell Harry that he says it like a prayer as he falls asleep.

Instead he shifts his weight so that he’s leaning over Harry, their torsos barely touching. He leans until his lips find Harry’s and theirs breaths slow and blend together. _I can feel your heart inside of mine,_ he thinks, _I’m completely defenseless._


End file.
